megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Raika
"Searchman, we will do this in 10 seconds."-Raika Straight from the snow-covered lands up north, Lieutenant Raika (Laika in Japan) of Sharo’s Net Saviors joins up with Lan and Chaud in a fight against Dr. Regal and the Darkloids. Games MegaMan Battle Network 4 Raika first shows up in the final rounds of the Red Sun Tournament. He spied on Lan and came before him to say that he was weak and would be defeated easily. Lan grows enraged and attempts to punch him but Raika easily brushes him off. Then after Lan defeats Nebula Navis in the Undernet, Raika declares that after watching him battle, there was a 99% chance of victory. However, he is still defeated by Lan and returns to Sharo after revealing that the reason he came was to demonstrate Sharo's millitary power, which he failed to accomplish. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Raika joins Team ProtoMan. He is the counterpart of Higsby because Searchman(as his name implies) can search Darkpanels, similar to NumberMan.EXE. He is about to help Team ProtoMan get through a wall blocking acess to liberating End aRea when he gets called because a criminal Navi he was looking for was spotted. He and SearchMan corner the Navi but a Nebula Navi disguised as MegaMan attacks SearchMan and causes Raika to battle Lan at the two fish gargoyles. After they reconcile, Raika and SearchMan help liberate End Area. He is then mind controlled by the SoulNet Comp and battles Lan and MegaMan but returns to normal after the SoulComp is defeated. He joins Team ProtoMan in infiltrating Nebula's base and returns to Sharo after the mission is sucessful. MegaMan NT Warrior Using a combination of quick thinking and his tactical NetNavi, SearchMan, few have ever come close to beating them. Disgusted by the fact that Japan’s Net Saviors rely on Synchro Chips and Cross Fusion to defeat their enemies, he continually insults Lan's and MegaMan's intelligence and inability to analyze battle situations. The past is forgotten(although not by much), however, when Laika returns in Rockman EXE Stream with a new SyncroChip (and a slightly better attitude), completing the Cross Fusion trio and adding a new member to the chosen marked with the Crest of Duo(this is rather ironic, as the Axess Raika would have never even thought or relied on Cross Fusing). Laika bids his comrades goodbye and returns to Sharo early on in Rockman EXE Beast, but returns a few episodes later, getting sucked into the portal to Beyondard with Chaud, Lan, Dingo, and Mayl. Trivia *Although Raika stresses following orders, he is often the character to find error in an order, suggest a better plan, and even disobey orders, which embarreses him. *Raika is the only character when Crossfused that can actually drop his main weapon, the Search Rifle, to pick up another weapon. This makes it easier and quicker to switch between weapons, but it also means he can lose the Search Rifle is he takes too much damage on the downside. *It's revealed in Stream that Raika is an excellent fencer. This is very much to his advantage, as upon losing his Search Rifle as R-SearchMan, his next weapon is often the Katana battlechip, which can end up dealing a lot of damage. *He seems to have a love intrest with Princess Pride. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans